Horror of the Carousel Swing
by deathkitsuneuzakage
Summary: This is a story I created and still writing about different scenarios of a horror story that don't really have a true ending
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day at the fair, but, today seemed a little off since there was an eclipse and it was too early in the year for one. I knew that today wasn't gonna be like a normal day here at the fair that's always so busy nonstop. Kids, teens. and adults were on the swing carousel having a good time laughing when out of nowhere there was a blood-curdling scream from the swings on the side you couldn't really see. There were some sounds and thuds of things hitting the ground hard with a crack. When I went to see what was going on I saw dead bodies of some of the people that were on the ride with their throats slit from ear to ear and their month stitched together. She smiled creepily at me and jumped down walking to me reaching out for my face feeling it as she cried blood with a smile. It was kinda creepy, to be honest, but sad at the same time. The police arrived a few minutes later and she disappeared without a trace. The police asked me questions about what happened and I told them everything dedicated but they just laughed and said it was my imagination and that I needed sleep. But the thing is if it was my imagination then could they explain all the dead bodies that were cut up. They escorted me home and said that I should forget what happened tonight then they left. Went to my room and grabbed one of my empty notebooks and started writing all that happened that day including the times of the events. When I finished writing everything I drew a picture of the women that I encountered down to the thinnest detail. The women was a brunette, wearing a dress that was kinda old yet modern so I guessed that she was a few years older than me when she died. She had eyes that could pierce someone's soul, her mouth was sewn showing that someone had did that to her to keep her from saying something and she had a few bruises that looked like it came from abuse. Remembering that lady made me sad since I didn't even know who she was or where she came from better yet what happened to her. I drifted off to sleep hoping to get answers to my questions one day and to find out and maybe help that women that spared my life. Days had passed since the incident completely and I decided to go back to the fair to find that women but on the way there I took a shortcut through the old abandoned carnival grounds. That's when I say her….she was sitting on the swing carousel roller coaster, so I pulled out my notebook and started writing what I observed that was in front of me. She moved and appeared on the ground sitting near the markings of wear a body was which there were outlines to show where it was and what position it overwhelmed. I decided to sit in front of her and ask a few questions recording the answers down in the notebook under the questions. I spent about 2 hours or more talking with her. What I had found out was that she was abused when she was alive by her brother and he was the one that sewed her mouth closed together so she had to learn sign language in order to communicate with others, which was how I learned her whole story. She died of a malfunction on the swing carousel back when it was open in the mid-1800s. When the chains of the swing had broken somehow when she was in the air she fell out since the ride tilted to the side and fell 100 feet over a metal gate that broke when she hit it. The gate had slit her throat from one side to the other, while another piece went through her neck completely. Now knowing how she died made me cringe some and made me feel a little overwhelmed to know how hard her life was and what all happened to her. Days had passed since our meeting with her with how I learned her story, I started to write a book dedicated all to her about her life and story. Her name was ...Alyssa Cassidy Grant. She died on her 25th birthday at the old fair grounds forty years ago. It's now been years since I last saw her. The book I had published about her was read by people all over the world and they felt bad for her and decided to make a beautiful grave for her with my drawings of her I had made there. Today marks her 56th birthday and I found her reading the book I had left there at her grave, she was smiling at me happy that her story was told to people all over the world. She signed me "I Thank you for releasing me from this world and telling my story to the people, I can finally rest in peace" to me with normal tears streaming down her face. She then started to vaporize into a bright white color and disappeared hugging the book smiling waving at me. Many years had passed from then and I now have a beautiful wife and kids with two named after her. They all know where they got their names from. They know her story, how she looks and where her grave is located. My oldest child my son name is Grant and my youngest my daughter he names is Alyssa. In total, I have four children that admire my work and take after men in my career of helping spirits be freed from this world by writing a book dedicated all to them of their story and life.


	2. Chapter 2

Today my oldest son Grant and I are going around town looking for something to do together when we see a boy run in the middle of the road wearing late 1900s clothing. I slammed on the brakes quickly so we didn't hit the boy but the boy vanished into thin air. I pulled over into the yard we say the boy come from and Grant runs to the door knocking on it and the door creaks open. We walked into the house with a flashlight looking around. The house was very old and traditional yet a little on the creepy side. But it was very beautiful in its own ways. Everything was still intact surprisingly like it was about a few centuries ago. The house was clean but it felt a little dark even though the sun was shining through the windows. Grant and I split up to cover more ground. I went upstairs since he requested that he wanted to check downstairs. We met back up about an hour later in the front of the house to discuss what we learned and observed. We talked about what we found out and what we got so far was that there was a basement that was locked, a very big library which isn't normal to be in a house, there was a room with a few levers and buttons that controlled different things, many of the rooms were locked and required a key that wasn't like a normal key because it had a weird shape. The house had many antiques inside of it that were worth millions since they were all originals from and hard to find in the 2000s. From what we concluded the house hadn't been lived in for a long time and that the little boy they saw knew something. They took a few pictures of different items and pictures of the key hole so we could find or make a key to the house a few days later to try out the keys they got that were custom made. We tried a room on the top floor using the key and it opened. The room wasn't that big yet small, it had a bed against the wall, a tall chest in front of it, and there was a door that was kinda tilting to the side on the other wall behind a huge picture. We checked the chest and there was filled with some children clothes and toys. They then decided to check the other door but found it was locked and the key didn't work so they decided to come back later. They checked out a few other rooms and they all were different. Some looked like someone of noble status lived there and left everything behind. They found a few family pictures and saw the little boy they had encountered a few days ago. They then checked every room and found lots of different things. They went to the basement only to find the door unlocked so they went down and saw that there was a tunnel that had rooms connected to it. They checked out all the rooms down there and found a key next to some bones and really old dried up blood. The bones looked like a child that were pretty young. Grant grabbed the key and ran to the first place we had checked out and unlocked that door we didn't have a key for. What he found was a few days that told the boys story and how his life was. The boy name was Darrell Monroe`he was 12 but he had something wrong with him so he never grew taller than he was when he was 10. The next growth spurt he was supposed to have was on his 14th birthday, which sadly he didn't get to have since the last entry in the book was about a week before his birthday. The ink was a little smudged but he wrote something in his dying moments. It was a riddle tho….. "Where the books are kept, a door and key are hidden within, pull a lever to open the gates. There you will find the key to the puzzle to find the rest of the story". Grant's eyes widen as he took off running to the library and went up the spiral stairs to the bookshelf above the fireplace and started looking for a book that was out of place. A few minutes later he found the book and pulled it which caused another self beside it to slide open and he went inside the room there only to find a few more clues. He read the books that were there and there was a key so he went to the room where there were levers and buttons. He started flipping and punching in the code which leads him to find the last piece of the story. There in the front yard in the tree, he found a necklace that was in the shape of a key. In the end, Geant and his father dedicated a book all about the boy and left a copy there for him. Years later Grant bought the house for himself and he lived where he found many secrets and mysteries to be solved.


End file.
